orkfiafandomcom-20200215-history
Formulae
If you don't understand everything immediately there is a legend at the bottom, with the explanation of some letters. Population Total population: Pop = W * H * (1 + E + S + F) + N * O (W = people per home (300 standard, uruks: 450, dragons: 50, britts: 600) H = homes, E = elendianbonus (0.1), S = warding-science, F = famebonus (Fame / 100,000) N = people per non-home (standard: 20, 15 or 10, dragon: 5), O = other buildings) CITIZENS PER NON-HOME BUILDING 20 citizens—Walls, Churches, Guardhouses 15 citizens—Farms, Markets, Mines, Labs, Yards, Barracks 10 citizens—Weaponries, Academies, Guilds, Hideouts Production Tax-income: (4/(1.017*)^(acres/50))* Q Mine-income: M = 400 (Balrog: 200, Dragon: 100) Military upkeep: (Raw off + Raw def) / 30 + (number of basics, specs and elites) / 10 + thieves / 4 Food-consumption: Fc = 0.15 * Pop (Britt&Mori)Food-consumption: Fc = 0.075 * Pop Farm-production: Fp = 250 * (1 + LoH + P) Farms needed: F = Fc / Fp Wood-production: Wp = 25 * Y Exploration Money: Cr = 9 L * DF * Economics Research - 12 * Markets (minimum: 800cr) (Dwarf) Cr = Cr * 2 Defense: D = 0.10 L Citizens: C = 0.06 L Construction Cr = 3.5 * L - 50 Markets (minimum: 400) Optimal markets for money: Markets = (3.5 * L - 400) / 50 (= 7% - 8) Wood: W = 0.05 * L + 50 - 0.5 Markets (minimum: 0.01 L + 50) Optimal markets for wood: Markets = 0.08 * L (= 8%) Research Research: R / (31.68 L + 1.8 * R) Decay: (0.02*RPA*Labs) + (0.12 - 0.3*Labs/L)* R / (31.68*research % / (1 - 1.8*research %)) Magic Max Mage Level: Land / 100 (rounded) Academies needed for ML when playing DE: Acads = (ML / 125) * Land Magic Points: MP = Guilds * (1 + guilds / (land * 2))) Magic Points growth: MPgr = MP / 8 * ( 1 + combat science / 2) Thievery Thievery Points: TP = Hideouts * (1 + hideouts / (land / 2))) Thievery Points growth: TPgr = TP / 5 * ( 1 + combat science / 2) Strength From Military: A fifteenth of a str pt for each off pt beyond half of def, if that is positive. 5% more str on the unit for having turtle at all, then 1/20:th of a str pt for each def pt taking the highest of the two above add bonuses from self spells Note: ravens get double strength from their elites From War Buildings: 75 str pts for each church, guard house, hideout, guild and academy. From Thievery: 1,25 str pt for each thief From Other: ( (Max citizens + basics + units in training) / (1 + offence specialists + defence specialists + elites + thieves + mystics) ) ^ 0,25 str pts Strength = Military + War Buildings + Thieves + Miscellaneous Heritage formula Land newLand = ((oldLand - 400) ^ 0.80459611995 + 400) * killHerMod Notes: - Max 2000 acres. - min 400 acres. - killHerMod is 1 by default. 0.75 with out of war kills and 0.5 if killed in war. Starting money newMoney = max(300000 * newRaceHerMod, newBarren * 400) + 36000 * newRaceHerMod * newLand Notes: - Max() means the formula that has the biggest outcome will be taken. - newRaceHerMod/oldRaceHerMod is 1 by default. Some races are different: - Balrog = 0.5 - Dragon = 0.25 - Brittonian = 2 - Light Elf = 1.6 - Uruk Hai = 1.5 (Numbers might be changed at any time without notification. The guide will not always be up-to-date) Starting food newFood = 40 * newCitzPerHome Notes: - newCitzPerHome is usually 300 Starting wood newWood = newBarren * 56 Market money newMarketMoney = ( oldBasicsAmount * oldBasicsCost + oldOffspecsAmount * oldOffspecsCost + oldDefspecsAmount * oldDefspecsCost + oldElitesAmount * oldElitesCost + oldThievesAmount * oldThievesCost ) * 0.02 * killHerMod / oldRaceHerMod * newRaceHerMod Market soldiers newMarketSoldiers = ( oldBasicsAmount + oldOffspecsAmount + oldDefspecsAmount + oldElitesAmount + oldThievesAmount ) / 40 * killHerMod / oldRaceHerMod * newRaceHerMod Market credits newMarketCredits = 2 * newMarketMoney + (2 * newBasicCost + 15) * newMarketSoldiers Starting fame newFame = 5000 + oldFame * 0.04 Legend C = Citizen F = Farms L = Land LoH = Lord of Harvest (0.1) DF = Deep Forest (0.9) P = Economics Science Q = Quanta (0.1) R = Invested Research Points Y = Yards